A Witch's Choice
by ivebeenpossessedbysatan
Summary: Sequel to A Witch's Curse. If you haven't read that, please do so before reading this one. Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel have defeated the witch, Dean and Castiel have finally told each other how they feel, Sam and Gabriel are a thing, and their lives are back to normal. While out on a seemingly routine case, they run into an old friend who has some bad news. M for Sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: God's Always In My Life

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! The moment you have all been waiting for is here! Here is Chapter 1 of my sequel to A Witch's Curse. This has actually been written for a week, but due to internet problems and other extenuating circumstances I haven't been able to post it yet, but finally, here it is. The votes are in, and smut won by one little vote. So, here you are. But because I know some of you really don't like the smut, I'm going to bold it so that you can skip it if you want. Thank you to everyone who voted. (I've listed everyone at the bottom) and thank you all for continuing to hold on to this story. Without further ado, Chapter 1!**

Dean's phone rang loudly, waking him up suddenly. He rolled over and grabbed phone just as it stopped ringing. When the hunter looked at the caller ID he saw 'Toll Free Caller'. It was 6:30 in the morning. Dean groaned and tossed the phone back onto the table and rolled back over, curling into the warm body of his boyfriend. Cas stirred and nuzzled into Dean's chest.

"Who was it?" he asked sleepily. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him on the forehead.

"No one important. Go back to sleep." he said. Cas made a noise of agreement and snuggled closer into Dean, causing the hunter to smile. The past few weeks had been some of the best of his life. He and Cas had finally admitted what they had been hiding from each other for the better part of the time they had known each other, and it had all been because Cas was almost killed by a witch, and Dean had finally told the angel how he felt. Castiel had, of course, felt the same way, and the rest was history. So far, Dean had absolutely no complaints about the situation.

As for the witch, well, she was powerless and last he had heard, hiding alone in the woods of Wisconsin. Her coven had dispersed after He, Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel had bound her powers, turning the witch into a human, with the help of one Andrew Wilson, a former member of her coven that had long nursed a seed of hate for the witch.

Dean personally thought they should have killed her, but the rest of them had talked him out of it. Disgracing her and turning her human had been enough, and there was no way she could ever get her powers back, anyway, so what was the point?

That had been their argument, at least. Dean had agreed finally, but leaving the witch alive had left him uneasy. Dean felt Castiel move against him and he looked down into the blue eyes of his angel.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered and Castiel shook his head. Ever since Cas had been turned into a human baby by Casmiria, the angel had kept certain aspects of being human. He didn't really need to sleep, but if he wanted to, he could. The angel seemed to enjoy sleeping, especially when it meant that he could curl up with Dean for the night.

Castiel stretched up a little so he could kiss Dean. Dean responded enthusiastically, parting his lips and allowing Cas' tongue to slip past his teeth and tease Dean's. The angel sighed and slid his hands up Dean's shirt. The hunter grinned and pulled away slightly, which just caused the angel to move his lips down and begin to kiss Dean's neck. The hunter sighed and held Cas' tighter against him.

"What are you doing?" Dean said with a smile in his voice. Castiel pulled away and looked up at Dean, tilting his head in the way that Dean loved.

"I'm attempting to engage in intercourse with you, Dean." The angel said, looking confused at why the hunter had asked. Dean laughed and rolled over on top of his boyfriend.

"Well, if that's all." he said, and leaned down to kiss his angel.

*****Smut Ahead*****

**Castiel responded by tangling his hands in Dean's hair and opening his mouth. Dean couldn't help but smile as the angel rolled further into Dean. He sighed and brought his hips up to meet Dean's. Luckily, neither of them had worn anything to bed the night before (why would they? Their sex life was very healthy) so when Cas rolled his hips up against Dean's their half hardened cocks brushed. Dean sighed and ran his hands down Cas side to grip his. He started to jerk him off slowly, watching the angel slowly come apart beneath his hands.**

**"Dean." Castiel whimpered, pushing his hips into Dean's hand. Dean feels his own cock stiffen at the sight of Castiel with his blue eyes half-lidded in lust, his luscious lips shaped in a 'O' from the moans pouring out of his mouth. Every time Dean has seen Castiel like this, he falls in love with the angel all over again. Dean can't help but lean down to kiss Castiel again, swallowing one of the angel's moans.**

**"Dean." Castiel whimpered again "Please. I need you. Now." At night, Dean had found out Cas wanted to take his time. But morning sex was always rough and quick and passionate. Dean nodded and moved to grab his bottle of lube and a condom from his bag. He spread the lube across his fingers and rubbed it to warm it up before spreading it around Cas' entrance. He felt Castiel take a deep breath as he pushed one finger in slowly. Cas groaned and pushed against the finger.**

**"Yes, Dean. Please." Castiel said, throwing his head back as Dean started to move his finger in and out. He added another after a few moments, causing Cas to cry out and dig his fingernails into Dean's back.**

**"Deeeaaannn." he moaned in a high-pitched whine, as Dean hooked his fingers and found Castiel's prostate. He pressed against it, and Cas arched his back.**

**"Dean, now. Please." Castiel said, whimpering again. Dean scissored his fingers, trying to hurry up the slow process of prepping his boyfriend. Castiel groans and pushes himself down on the fingers.**

**"Dean! Please, I'm ready." Dean bit his lip. Shit, Castiel was so fucking hot. How was Dean going to refuse his boyfriend with him begging so prettily?**

**"Please, Dean. Please." Dean decided enough was enough, so he withdrew his fingers and slid the condom over his dick. Lube was next, and he quickly spread some on himself before lining up with Cas' entrance.**

**"Dean, come on." Castiel moaned, trying to push down on Dean. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips to steady the angel before pushing himself slowly inside.**

**"Ohhhh, Cas." Dean moaned, as he was encased in Castiel's tight, wet heat. Dean bit his lip as he bottomed out, his balls against Cas' ass. He stayed still for a moment to let Cas get used to him, especially since there had been so little prep time. (Which was Castiel's own fault-he knew Dean could never refuse the angel in anything.)**

**"Move, Dean. Please." he begged, rolling his hips just slightly. Dean groaned and pulled back, moving in and out at a slow pace.**

**"More, Dean, faster. Please." Dean has to swallow before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He changed his angle slightly and found Cas' prostate, causing a cry to break out from the angel.**

**"Dean, oh, Dean." Castiel moans, arching up and pulling Dean's mouth down to his so he can kiss him sloppily. Dean returns the kiss, moving his hand to the space between them so he can grip Cas' cock. He started to jerk the angel off in time with his thrusts, still brushing Cas' prostate and making the angel moan unabashedly, tossing his head from side to side.**

**"Deeeeaaaannn!" he moaned out again, and Dean felt Cas' come paint his hand and stomach. The clenching of Cas' heat around him is too much, and Dean followed right behind, moaning Cas' name as he feels the condom. He collapses on top of the angel, still breathing heavily.**

**"Never gonna get tired of waking up like this." he said, and felt Cas nod in agreement.**

**"Me either."**

*****End of Smut*****

Sometime later, as Dean was getting dressed and Cas was brushing his teeth, there was a knock on their door. The two exchanged a glance and Dean got up, going to the door and opening it to see a man dressed in a suit standing there.

"Good morning, my name is Chris Anderson, and I came here today to ask you if you have accepted our lord and savior Jesus Christ." the man said, holding out a pamphlet. He smiled at Dean and the hunter had to fight the urge to laugh. It was kind of funny, considering he had _just_ had sex with an angel of the lord that just happened to be a man. (Well, his _vessel_ was a man, but really, did it matter?) And he was pretty sure that broke at least two of the biggest rules in Christianity.

"Dean? Who is it?" Castiel called from the bathroom. Dean smiled at the surprised look on the man's face.

"Come and see, babe." Dean yelled back. Castiel walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and walked to the front door. His chest was covered in little marks that Dean had left. When the angel neared them Dean stood back and let Cas step in front of him before he gently put one hand on the angel's hip and pulled him close. "This is Chris. He came to see if we had God in our lives." Castiel looked back at Dean and then to the man. He seemed a little confused both by Dean's actions and by the affronted look of the man in front of him.

"I have always had God in my life." Castiel stated, looking at the man. Dean couldn't help but grin at the look on the man's face. He knew it was wrong of him to exploit the angel's lack of understanding, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity. It was too funny. The guy -Chris- set his jaw.

"You are living in sin. How can God be in your life?" he hissed, and Castiel furrowed his brow.

"I don't understand. How am I living in sin?" The angel asked.

"You are sleeping with a man. God is against homosexuality."

"That is incorrect." Castiel argued. "God is indifferent to sexual orientation." The guy scoffed.

"Is that something you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't require sleep, and I don't understand what my sleeping patterns have to do with homosexuality." Castiel replied. Dean had moved to stand slightly off to the side, watching this with a smile on his face. He could tell his boyfriend was getting upset, though, so he figured he should step in. Soon. The guy was looking at Castiel like he was crazy.

"You're nuts, man." he said dismissively. Castiel gave the man his signature confused head-tilt.

"I am not a nut." The guy looked from Dean, who grinned at him, to Castiel who was still giving him a confused look. Dean stepped up and pulled Cas to him.

"Come on, Cas, let's go back inside." Dean winked at the man and he turned away, shaking his head and mumbling. Dean led his angel back inside and shut the door before he burst into laughter.

"Dean, I do not understand what is so funny!" Castiel said loudly, sounding upset. Dean stopped laughing and pulled Cas into his arms.

"It's just…that guy didn't know what hit him. You were great, babe." Dean nuzzled into the angel's neck.

"I do not understand what I did, Dean." Dean just chuckled.

"You didn't do anything, Cas. You were just being you." The angel still looked confused.

"Does that mean you find me being myself funny, Dean?" Cas looked so worried Dean couldn't help but to kiss him.

"Sometimes. But I love it." Dean pressed another kiss to Cas' lips. God, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of having the liberty to do that. Cas huffed a little but kissed him back.

"If you say so." Cas said, kissing the hunter again. Dean responded for a moment but then pulled back.

"Come on. Sammy's got a case."

**Everyone who voted: deathraptor22, Jinx2016, , mslollyleah ladybugsmomma, blood87, ncsupnatfan, winchesteritious, and wait-til-you-read-book-seven. Thank you all for your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stick and Stones

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited. You al make me so happy :) Sorry it's a little short. There's just a little smut at the end that you can skip if you like.(Because Dean and Cas can't seem to keep their hands off of each other.) There is a **_**ton **_**of innuendo, though. (Mostly because Gabriel is…well Gabriel) Thanks to Jinx2016 and ladybugsmomma for their reviews. Without further ado, Chapter 2! (Rhyme absolutely intended)**

Dean and Cas made their way hand in hand to Sam's room, which was on the other side of the hotel (so nobody heard anyone else's noises - Dean found out the hard way that hearing his brother get busy with his boyfriend killed the mood when he was trying to get busy with his. It didn't seem to bother Cas, but Dean couldn't get over it). Dean wasn't huge on the whole 'Public Display of Affection' thing, but it Cas did, and so Dean sucked it up and held his hand. (He didn't really mind - Cas was too attractive for his own good, and Dean liked people to know that the dark-haired, blue eyed man was most definitely off limits) Dean knocked three times in quick succession. (He had also learned that he should always knock – seeing his brother and Gabriel in some compromising positions had made him wary to enter any room without tapping on the door first) He heard a shuffling of feet and then the door was pulled open by a sleepy-looking Sam. He didn't say anything, just stood aside to let them pass before shutting the door behind them. Dean shoved Sam gently

"Aww, what's wrong, Sammy? Gabe keep you up all night?" he teased. Before Sam could do more than give Dean his signature bitch-face, Gabriel spoke up from the bed, startling Dean.

"Me? Don't blame me. I had to beat him off with a stick." he grinned sweetly at Sam and popped a piece of what looked like butterscotch in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you did." Dean muttered under his breath. Sam gave him the bitch-face again and Gabriel winked. There was an awkward silence until Dean cleared his throat.

"So what's this case?" he asked, sitting down at the small table. Sam immediately jumped into action, opening his laptop and clicking on something. He turned the computer around so Dean could see the newspaper article.

"Okay, so here it is: Addison, Wisconsin – 7 people have gone missing in the past four months – 5 of them in the last two. Of the 7, three have been found dead, and the other four are still missing. He paused and looked up at his brother. "Sound like our kind of thing?" he asked, grinning. Dean shrugged and stretched, leaning back in the chair.

"It sounds like it could possibly be in the realm of our kind of thing." he said indifferently. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure what exactly it could be though." he mused, shutting his laptop. "It could be anything from a witch to a wendingo."

"We'll just have to go and figure it out for ourselves then, won't we?" he turned around to look at Cas. "You up for a ride, Cas?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course, Dean." Cas deadpanned. Apparently, he didn't understand the innuendo. Unfortunately, Gabriel did.

"Of course Cassie's up for a ride with you, Dean." he said, hopping off of the bed and going to stand by Sam, putting his arm on his shoulder. "I'm willing to ride, too." he said, squeezing the larger man's shoulder. Sam turned a deep shade of crimson and Dean couldn't help but to laugh at the obvious discomfort his brother was in.

"Oookay. Way too much information on my little brother's sex life." he said, putting up his hands. "Honestly, though, I thought for sure Gabe would top." He glanced back at Cas, who looked confused, then back at his brother, who had blushed even deeper. Gabriel grinned, and produced a lollipop out of nowhere.

"We take turns." he said matter-of-factly. Dean didn't know it was possible for any person to turn as red as Sam did. He stood up quickly, crossing his arms.

"Okay, enough! Are we doing this or not?" he asked. He was still red, and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean said, and couldn't help but to add "Especially since both angels are down to ride." He reached over and took Cas' hand. "We'll go get packed, meet at the Impala in what…an hour?" Sam scoffed.

"You need an hour to pack?" he asked, and Dean shook his head.

"No, but…" he trailed off and brought Cas' hand up to his lips, grinning as he dropped it back. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you two do that enough already?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "Wait, never mind don't answer that. Fine. One hour, or I'm taking the car." he threatened. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You do that, and I'll break your arm." he stated, and then pulled the door open, hauling Cas out behind him. "See you in an hour!" he grinned.

*****Smut Ahead*****

"**Dean…I don't understand. It will not take us an hour to pack. Why did you say we needed an hour? If people are really dying we should get to Wisconsin as soon as…" Dean pulled Cas inside the door and shushed him with a quick peck on the lips. Cas kissed him back hesitantly. "Dean…?" he asked, sounding hopelessly confused. Dean hoped that Cas would never lose his cautious innocence. He loved being able to take the angel by surprise. He gasped slightly when Dean started to kiss his jaw. **

"**You should really stop talking." Dean murmured, pressing kissing against the angels neck. Castiel gasped and his breathing started to become erratic.**

"**D.. .." Cas stuttered, rolling his head back and closing his eyes, baring his throat for Dean. Dean hummed in appreciation and began to suck a bruise on Cas' pulse point. Others be damned, this angel was all his. He kissed down Cas' chest and dropped to his knees unbuttoning Cas' pants and letting them drop. He was a mildly irritated by the cloth adorning his angels hips, but the boxers were quickly pulled out of the way. He grinned up at Cas as he leaned forward and licked the precome pearling at Cas' head. **

"**Dean!" Cas gasped, and Dean felt hands in his hair. Dean smiled and wrapped one hand around the base of Cas' dick as he sucked him down slurping happily. He pulled off and licked up and down the shaft, taking particular care with the sensitive underside of his head. He was rewarded with a loud moan from his angelic boyfriend. Dean took Cas in his mouth again and swallowed him down as far as he could without gagging. (He'd gotten much better at not gagging in the past couple of months.) He started to hum lightly as he bobbed his head, pulling almost all the way out and licking Cas' head before diving down again. Cas started to thrust shallowly into his mouth and Dean allowed it, putting a hand on Cas' hip to keep him from pushing in too far. He really wasn't ever going to admit to anyone how much he enjoyed sucking Cas' dick. The taste, the movements, everything was so fucking addictive. Dean dropped both of his hands from Cas' and they went straight to his pants, pulling his own dick out. He started to jerk himself off, the sight of Cas being almost enough to make him come right then. The angel looked so beautiful, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as he thrust shallowly into Dean's mouth. **

"**Dean I'm…Cas whimpered, and suddenly Dean felt Cas spilling down his throat. He swallowed best he could, but felt a little dribble onto his chin as Cas pulled himself out of Dean's mouth. Two strokes later and Dean was coming all over his own hand, while looking up at Cas' sated and wrecked face. Cas leaned down and kissed him, licking at Dean's chin and assumingly his own come. **_**Fuck, that's hot.**_** Dean thought. He stood up and grabbed for the tissue box on the table beside the door and started to clean himself up. He glanced at Cas with a smile on his face.**

"**Now, we can pack."**

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! I love to hear everyone's opinions, good or bad.**

**Jinx2016: I'm glad I was able to make you feel better after finals. I'm sure you did wonderful!**

**ladybugsmomma: I know exactly what you mean. I hate (or strongly dislike) people who use the bible and Christianity as a cover to suit their ways of thinking. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Appy Nighs Hotel

**A/N: Hello, darlings. Sorry this took a while. It's more of a filler chaper, there isn't much action in it, but I felt it needed to happen. Also, no smut in this one and just a pinch of innuendo. Thank you to Jinx2016, ladybugsmomma and dixonhpboosh for reviewing. I love you guys :)**

Both Dean and Castiel were packed and ready to go within 30 minutes. As they transferred their bags out to the car, they saw that Gabriel and Sam were both already waiting.

"Ready to roll?" Dean asked, as he threw his and Cas' bags in the trunk. Sam scoffed a little.

"What happened to an hour?" he asked and Dean shrugged.

"Didn't take as long as I thought." he grinned. Gabriel walked over and put a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Dean turned pink and Sam busted out laughing, but Cas just cocked his head.

"About what, Gabriel?" Dean walked over and put his arm around Cas, steering him away from his brother.

"Nothin', Cas. Ignore him." He leveled a dark look over at Gabriel, who was still smiling at his joke. "Cas gets shotgun." he announced, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"What else is new?" he grumbled as he opened the back door and climbed in. Gabriel went around to the other side and got in. Dean pecked Cas on the lips and went around to the driver's side door to get behind the wheel of his baby. Cas climbed in right after him and finally, they were all loaded into the car. Dean started the car and then reached over to crank up the radio before squealing the tires as they peeled out of the parking lot.

Three hours, thirty two minutes and roughly 45 seconds later they were pulling in to another motel, just as seedy as the one they had left. Coincidentally, the _only_ hotel in Addison Wisconsin. The Happy Nights hotel sat just on the outskirts of the small town. The 'H' and the 'T' were peeling off – Making the 'Happy Nights' hotel 'Appy Nighs' and the middle-aged woman behind the counter gave them two rooms with the air of someone who had seen it –as well as everything else – all before. She hands them the keys and wishes the four of them a pleasant afternoon in a bored voice. Dean immediately expected the worst.

He isn't disappointed. There were cigarette burns in the carpet and comforter was torn in three different places, and had been clumsily repaired. There were also hard water stains in the sink and toilet. When he pulls the comforter back on the bed, at least the white sheets are still white, and he determined –after a thorough search – that no stains were visible. Cas had watched him the entire time with a smirk on his face. He was used to Dean by now.

Once Dean was finished inspecting the room, Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man. Dean made a noise of contentment in the back of his throat and tilted his head back. Cas placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then pulled away.

"We should go to Sam and Gabriel's room. We have a case after all." he said with a little resentment in his voice.

"We could always get an early start tomorrow." he hedged hopefully, although he knew full well that it wouldn't work. Cas smiled knowingly and kissed Dean chastely.

"More people may die." he said as he grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him from the room. Dean went without too much resistance – Cas was right anyway – Dean knocked on his brothers door idly missing when they used to share a room and he could just yell at Sam from the comfort of his hotel bed. It wasn't really a longing – he'd take the trade off any day – but his laziness felt for sure that there was some way they could work it out where he wouldn't have to come to his brother's room just to talk to him.

There was a brief scuffling noise and a voice yelled "One minute!" Dean rolled his eyes. If he and Cas could refrain from jumping each other the moment they were alone those two should have definitely been able to. He leaned back against the wall outside and crossed his arms, looking at Cas.

"They don't seem to care that people may be dying." he said in a suggestive tone, smiling at the look his angel gave him. Apparently, Cas didn't think that Dean's statement warranted an answer. Dean reached out to the angel and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Cas kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away.

"Dean." he said, taking a step back. Dean grinned and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You win." he said, then pulled Cas close again, putting his lips at Cas' ear "But I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you when we get back tonight." Dean promised, and was rewarded with a shiver from the angel.

"I look forward to it." Cas said, a little breathlessly. Dean was leaning forward to kiss him when the door opened and Gabriel poked his head out.

"Cassie! Dean-o! I don't suppose you two could come back in an hour or so? Me and Sammy are kinda…" Dean held up his hand to silence the archangel.

"I don't want to know. But, yeah, me and Cas will go do some research on each of the victims while you two…finish up." Dean grimaced slightly. "But remember, people may die." he says, echoing Cas' words. Gabriel grinned, saluted, and then shut the door. Dean shuddered.

"Come on, let's go see if we can't find a library or something. I don't want to think about what's going on in there." Dean started to make his way towards the Impala, trying very hard not to think about what Sam and Gabriel were doing behind closed doors.

"I do not know why it bothers you so much, Dean. They are not doing anything different from what you and I do. How is it different?" Dean leveled a look at Cas.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Because it's my brother and your brother and I just don't like to think about that." He waved his arm as he climbed into the Impala.

"But they don't seem to mind what we do." Dean heaved a sigh.

"It's because I'm the big brother, and I still think of Sam as a kid, I guess." Cas pursed his lips but didn't comment further. Dean drove into the center of the small town and followed the signs to the library.

"Come on, Cas." he said as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the small building. "Let's go do something productive for once."

**Review Responses:**

**Jinx2016: I'm glad I'm not the only one ;)**

**ladybugsmomma: Thanks for sticking with me through both of these stories, it means so much. I'll be sure to let you know more about the case next chapter **

**dixonhpboosh: Thank you, your comment made my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Research

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry this is so late. I've had it written for ages, but I haven't been able to post it until now and I'm sorry and you should all hate me but thank you for all the wonderful people who have read this I love you all and a huge thank you to: Jinx2016, ladybugsmomma, deathraptor22, and jissy2013 for your reviews. Again, sorry for the delay, but here is Chapter 4!**

Research was dull. Most of the missing people had lead boring, simple lives and went to work every day and came home to dinner and talked to their kids about school. Dean was finding it incredibly difficult to not just stare at Cas the entire time. The angel looked so adorable when he was concentrating as hard as he was. At least until he found the one outstanding exception in the victim list.

Her name was Lindsey Donovan.

She was the youngest of the victims, only 24, and the last one to go missing. She went missing just last week, from her one bedroom apartment where she lived alone. The rest of the missing people had families, dogs, mortgages. As far as he could tell, Lindsey was alone. That wasn't the only thing different either.

As he dug a little deeper, Dean found out that Lindsey had a record. He turned quickly to Cas to show him what he had found.

"Hey, look at this." Cas tore his eyes away from his own computer and looked at Dean's. "The last girl to go missing: Lindsey Donovan. She doesn't fit the profile." Cas glanced at Dean, knitting his eyebrows.

"How so?" Dean had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. As much as he loved Cas, the angel was so clueless sometimes.

"The rest of the victims, they lived normal, apple pie lives. Houses, dogs, kids, the whole she-bang. She lived alone. No family, no friends, hell, not even a cat, as far as I can tell. And she has a criminal record." Cas raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"What for?" he asked and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know. It's sealed; we'll have to get Sam to hack into it whenever he gets done screwing your brother."

"Should we interview the families?" Cas asked. Dean nodded.

"Might as well. Not much more research we can do. I mean, I can only look at so many pictures of family barbeques." Cas nodded and stood up. Dean stretched before clearing the history before closing the browser. Cas was standing off to the side, waiting for Dean to finish when a woman in her mid-thirties approached him.

"Hello! You seem a bit lost, can I help you?" Dean instantly felt jealously flare up in his chest at the way she said it. _I'm sure you'd just _love _to help him out. _Dean thought _Out of his pants, maybe._ He stood up quickly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm just waiting." Cas said, indicating Dean. The woman turned around and gave him a once over before turning her attention back to the angel, giving him a 1000-watt smile.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can do?" she said, implications all over her voice. Dean growled and strode over, put his hand on the back of Cas' head and kissed him hard. Cas seemed surprised, but he kissed him back. After a minute Dean pulled away, glaring at the woman.

"I'm sure there isn't anything you can do." Dean said, and put his arm around Cas and walked them out of the library, leaving the very flabbergasted woman in their wake.

"Dean. What was that about?" Cas asked. Dean knew he was walking fast but the angel didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping up.

"She was hitting on you." Dean growled, and unconsciously pulled Cas closer.

"Was she?" Cas asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Dean nodded.

"I didn't like it. You're _mine._" They reached the Impala and Dean pushed Cas against it, kissing him again. "Mine." he said possessively, kissing Cas' neck.

"Dean. Dean, it's the middle of the day." Cas said, squirming and pushing back against Dean. He thanked God that no one was around at the moment.

"Mine." Dean repeated in the same possessive tone, moving his mouth to suck on Cas' earlobe.

"D-Dean. S-Someone c-could walk up a-at any mo-moment." Cas whimpered, quickly losing his self-control as Dean licked patterns all over his neck. "Dean. Stop." He said, pushing the hunter back. This seemed to break Dean from his jealously-induced trance. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry." he said. Cas stepped forward and kissed Dean chastely.

"It's alright, Dean. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, but we have work to do." Dean nodded, and sighed, putting his arms around Cas and hugging him briefly.

"Come on." he said, as he pulled away. "Let's go talk to the families."

Four hours later, Dean was driving back to their crappy room in the crappy hotel. They had gone immediately from the library to where the first victim, Matthew Khrater, had lived. (After stopping by the hotel so Dean could change, that is.) The only thing awaiting them there was a grieving widow and two teenagers. After determining there wasn't anything of use to be found, Dean and Cas moved on to the next victim's house. And then they tried the next one, and then the next, and then the next, and so on, finding nothing except for three more grieving widows, one grieving husband, a score of sad children and one heartbroken dog that was still waiting for his master to come home.

All in all, an uneventful day.

By the time they pulled into the hotel, the sun was setting. Dean put his beloved car in park and looked over at Cas.

"Well, that was the most pointless day in the history of pointless days." he said, leaning his head against the seat.

"Dean, I'm sure there have been days that were more…" Dean cut him off with a kiss.

"It's an expression, Cas." Cas hummed and kissed Dean until the hunter pulled away. He laughed when the angel tried to follow. "Let's go see what our brothers have been up to all day." he said, grabbing the bag of food they had brought for Sam before climbing out of the car, Cas following close behind him.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sam answered the door almost immediately. He smiled happily at the food and proceeded to tear the bag away from Dean before him and Cas could even get over the threshold.

"What, has your angel been starving you?" Dean asked, as Sam tore into the Chinese food. He rolled his eyes and flipped Dean off, unable to talk past the forkfuls of chicken fried rice he was shoveling into his mouth.

"No, he just burned a _lot _of calories today." Gabriel said, appearing out of nowhere. Dean was far too used to this by now for it to affect him. The archangel winked at Sam and threw his arm around Dean.

"So, Dean-0, what did you and Cassie do today, huh?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Dean shook his head.

"No, actually, we did a little research on each of the victims and then interviewed their families." Gabriel clutched at his chest dramatically.

"Dean-o…you did research? Oh, be still my heart!" He said, and proceeded to fall to the floor, causing everyone in the room (even Cas) to roll their eyes at him.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked, apparently slowing down in his frantic eating. Dean shrugged.

"Not really. They were about the most boring people you can imagine. They were all normal, apple-pie-life-having people. Except for the most recent one to go missing. Lindsey Donovan? She didn't fit the profile. No family or friends, worked at the diner in town, lived alone, no boyfriend. She has a record too, but it was sealed so I figured you could hack into the database and break it open." Sam nodded.

"What about the interviews?" Dean just shook his head.

"Not even worth talking about. We didn't get anything useful from any of them."

"So…basically you did nothing?" Sam asked.

"We did stuff!" Dean said, outraged. "At least, we tried to do things. It's not our fault there wasn't anything to find." Sam nodded, and then looked at his watch.

"At any rate, it's too late now to go do anything about it. We should just get a fresh start in the morning." Dean nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Good, now that _that_ is all sorted out, I have a promise to keep to my angel, so we are gonna take our leave now." Dean winked at Cas, who looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes suddenly widened and then he was beside Dean.

"Goodnight, Sam. Gabriel." he said, and suddenly Dean found himself crashing onto the lumpy bed in their hotel room, with the angel attacking his lips feverishly. Dean moaned low in his throat and brought his hands up to tangle in Cas' hair.

"Eager, huh?" Dean smiled, when he pulled away for air. Cas nodded, leaning back to took Dean in the eyes.

"Always." Cas said, diving in to kiss Dean again.

*****Smut Ahead*****

**Dean angled his head to deepen the kiss. After a minute of this, Dean quickly flipped the two of them over and pinned the angel down. Cas complied, allowing him to be held down even though he and Dean both knew the angel could break Dean's hold as easily as he would glass. Dean growled started to kiss Cas again.**

"**That woman today…" Dean said, in-between kisses, "you liked it, didn't you? Liked me being possessive and claiming you as my own. Didn't you?" **

"**Y-yes." Cas breathed, angling his neck up to give Dean better access. Dean's only answer was to move his hands from Cas' wrists to start unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed the angel's chest once for every button he undid, following his slow progression down. Cas whimpered and arched his back, pressing closer to Dean.**

"**You're mine." Dean said, as he pushed the unbuttoned shirt off Cas' shoulders. Cas sat up quickly to let him pull it off and fling it to the side. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it off as well, so they were both bare-chested against each other. **

"**Mine." Dean said again. He moved his hand down to unbutton the ill-fitting slacks that the angel always wore and pulled them off. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders and pushed his hips upward in search of friction. Dean laughed breathlessly and moved his hands away only to replace them with his mouth, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along Cas' cock through his boxers. The angel gasped and thrust towards Dean's mouth as he slid his hands into Dean's hair.**

"**Fuck, Dean." Cas moaned, and Dean slowly ran his hands up Cas' thighs to the hem of the angel's boxers, grabbing them and pulling them off in one fluid motion. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's hair as the cool air assaulted his member. Dean wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head and taking the angel partway into his mouth. Cas let out a strangled gasp and gripped Dean's head with blunt fingernails and pushed himself into Dean's open mouth. Dean pulled back a little putting his hands on the angel's hips and holding him down.**

"**Easy, angel." Dean whispered. Cas whimpered but stayed still, letting Dean tease him with his tongue and lips before he took the angel's cock back into his mouth. He slipped his head down as far down as he could and started to work what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. Dean could feel Cas' muscles tensing with effort as he forced himself not to thrust into Dean's mouth with wild abandon. Dean smiled and pulled back. He rolled off of Cas and lept down from the bed, digging through his bag until his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. He quickly climbed back into the bed. **

"**You're mine, and no one else's." he whispered as he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured it onto his hands. "I'm going to make you beg tonight, Castiel." Dean felt the angel shiver beneath him, the way Dean knew he would when you used his full name. "To remind you that you are mine and no one else's." Dean rubbed his lubed fingers around Cas' entrance.**

"**I'm already yours, Dean." Cas whimpered, spreading his legs. Dean grinned and breached his hole, causing the angel to arch his back and cry out. Dean slowly worked his finger in and out, enjoying every gasp he got from Cas. When Dean pushed a second finger in, Cas almost screamed. Dean put his free hand over the angel's mouth. **

"**Quiet, angel. We don't want to wake up everyone." Dean curved his fingers and pressed against Cas' spot. Cas gripped the sheets and bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Dean was unrelenting, pressing against the spot again and again until Cas was a convulsing mess under him.**

"**Please, Dean." He whimpered. Dean smiled.**

"**What do you want, babe?" Cas arched as Dean slipped a third finger in.**

"**Need…more…you…please." he mumbled. Dean pressed against his prostate again and Cas cried out. "Dean, please!"**

"**Please what?"**

"**For God's sake, fuck me, Dean." Dean grinned at Cas' blasphemy. He took his fingers out and slicked his cock up. He pressed teasingly against Cas' hole. Cas surprised Dean by pressing himself down and taking Dean inside himself with one fluid motion.**

"**Ah! Fuck!" Dean swore at the sudden heat and tightness that surrounded him. He moved his hands to Cas' hips and started off at a rough pace. Cas reached down towards his own dick and Dean slapped his hand away.**

"**No. You're gonna come just from my cock tonight, Cas. No touching." Cas whimpered and nodded, changing to grip Dean's shoulders instead.**

"**Dean!" Cas cries out when Dean brushes against his prostate. Dean thrusts at the same angle again and feels Cas dig his nails into his shoulders. **

"**Mine." Dean huffed out, driving into that spot over again.**

"**Yours." Cas agreed. "Only yours. No one else's." Dean nodded and started to thrust faster, harder into Cas. The angel moved to Dean's back, and Dean idly thought Cas wouldn't be the only one to have wings come morning. Dean felt Cas spasm beneath him and knew the angel was close. **

"**Come on, baby. Come for me." Cas shuddered and suddenly Dean felt the angel's hot, sticky release coating both of their stomachs. Cas' hole clenched around him and suddenly Dean was coming, taking both himself and Cas by surprise. He hadn't known he was that close. Dean pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Cas, spreading the mess between them. Cas' hands traced soothing circles on Dean's back. **

"**That was quite nice. I think I'll get you jealous more often." Cas joked. Dean laughed tiredly. **

"**I'd love to see what happened when you get jealous." Cas hummed, still riding the high from his recent orgasm. Dean sighed.**

"**Better get cleaned up. Don't want to be sticky in the morning." Cas unwrapped his arms and let Dean free. The hunter got up and went into the bathroom and wet a cloth, cleaning himself off and then returning to Cas and wiping him off as well. He threw the cloth in the corner of the room and rejoined the angel on the bed. Cas crawled over to rest his head on Dean's chest.**

"**Goodnight, Dean."**

"**Goodnight, Cas." Dean closed his eyes and a few moments later fell asleep.**

*****End Smut*****

A few hours later, Dean was roused by a knock on the door. He glanced at Cas and saw bright blue eyes looking back at him.

"Who is it?!" Dean called. A familiar voice answered him.

"It's Sam. Get up, we have a problem." Dean grumbled and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats as he opened the door. Sam was fully dressed, and looked unhappy.

"What?" he asked, annoyance leaking through his tone. Sam's sighed before he answered.

"There's been another disappearance."

**A/N: **

**Jinx2016: Thank you for your support! I love getting your reviews, and I'll do my best!**

**ladybugsmomma: :D I'm glad you are enjoying it, you are the best for sticking with me through both stories!**

**deathraptor22: It was mean of him, but we all know that Dean would do it. Thanks for reading, especially since I know you didn't want smut :)**

**Jissy2013: I'm so happy you like it! Thank you for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Witnesses

**A/N: Hello, there, all my lovely readers! This is a little later than I wanted to post it, but regardless here it is. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited, and a special thanks to deathraptor22, ladybugsmomma, and Jinx2013 for reviewing. You guys are what keeps me writing!**

Dean stood their dumbfounded. He had known that the disappearances were speeding up, but he had no idea that another person would have vanished so soon. The last girl had only been missing for 6 days, for Christ's sake! Dean saw Cas scramble out of bed out of the corner of his eye.

"Someone else is missing?" Dean says, still watching Cas as the angel pulls a pair of Dean's sweatpants from his bag and pulls them on before joining Dean at the door, placing a feather-light hand on Dean's waist. "Who? When?" Sam swallowed.

"Yesterday afternoon. It was…" Sam swallows again. "…it was a kid, Dean. A little girl. Her name is Katie Wilson." Dean felt his heart constrict, the way it always did when children were involved. Cas tightened his grip around Dean's waist.

"How old was she?" The angel asked quietly. Sam turned his eyes to Cas.

"Nine." Sam said. "She was walking home from school and never made it. Her friends are saying she just vanished into thin air. But then again, who's going to believe a bunch of 9-year-olds?" Sam shook his head. "Still, it's the first time we've had witnesses."

"Yeah, a bunch of kids. Just what we needed." Dean walked back over to the bed and sat down, lowering his face into his hands. He hated it when kids were involved. Hated it when he had to ask them tough questions and then lie to their innocent little faces. He groaned, wondering what time it was. The sun had been peeking up when he had answered the door. Whatever time it was, it was too damn early to be dealing with all of this crap. He glanced up at Sam.

"What time is it?" he asked, frowning. Sam consulted his watch.

"6:37." Dean groaned again and fell back down on the bed.

"It's too early to go talk to any of the kids. We'll have to go this afternoon; they'll all be in school in an hour or so." Sam nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"Gabe isn't awake yet. For someone who doesn't need to sleep, he sure does a lot." Sam smiled and shook his head fondly. "I was awake and listening to the police scanner when I heard the call come in. Figured I should let you know." Cas climbed onto the bed behind Dean put his arms around him. Dean leaned back against Cas.

"Go back to Gabe, Sammy. We can't do anything just yet." Dean said. Sam nodded, recognizing dismissal. He waved to the pair of them and shut the door with a snap. Dean sighed heavily and plopped his head back against Cas' shoulder.

"Why did it have to be kids?" He asked no one in particular. Cas hummed and kissed Dean's hair.

"Because that's the way our lives work." Dean moved his hands up and intertwined their fingers together. Dean sighed again.

"I hate it when kids are involved. It makes everything so much harder."

"I know." Cas nuzzled Dean's neck. "But it'll be alright, Dean. We'll find the girl and stop whatever is taking people." Cas reassured Dean, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

_How do you know?_ Dean wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He didn't want to appear so vulnerable in front of the angel.

"Because we always do." Cas answered Dean's unspoken question. As much as Dean didn't want to admit it, just hearing Cas say that made him feel better. Dean rolled his head back to look up at Cas.

"Are you reading my mind again?" he teased, but there was a note of true curiosity in his voice. Cas shook his head.

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you are thinking, Dean." The angel said, turning Dean's head so that the hunter was able to see the serious look on the angel's face. Dean smiled and stretched his neck so he could place a gentle kiss on Cas' cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, causing Cas chuckle softly.

"Free will." he answered, turning his face so that he met Dean's lips with his own.

Dean stood in the shower a few minutes later. He could hear Cas moving around in the next room. He had dropped a hint that Cas should join him in the shower, but the comment had apparently went right over the angel's head. He should have known better than to try and be subtle about it. Cas needed to be hit in the face with something before he noticed it. He sighed internally. Oh well.

As Dean washed the shampoo out of his hair his mind drifted back to the case. To be honest, he was stumped. His father's journal had been virtually no help. After that, his first instinct had been to call Bobby but seeing as Bobby was dead, that was impossible. Oh well, they would just have to figure it out themselves. Dean shut the water off and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

"Shower's free." He told Cas as he walked across the room to his bag. He could feel Cas' eyes follow him as he crossed the room and he had to suppress a smile. He turned around and caught Cas' eye. The angel's eyes were black with lust, with the smallest ring of blue surrounding them. Cas bit his lip and nodded, moving towards the bathroom. When the door closed, Dean was just thinking that maybe he didn't get clean enough in his shower and that he may need to go join Cas in his when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dean? I got breakfast." Sam called through the door. Dean grumbled and went to open the door, forgetting that he was only wearing a towel. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, gesturing to Dean's towel. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I just got out of the shower." Dean took the fast food bag out of Sam's hand and went to sit at the tiny table. He was surprised when Sam followed him, sitting in the chair opposite of him. It was Dean's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Umm…not that I mind, but…why are you here? I mean, usually you'd be with Gabe right now. Eating or…whatever." He dropped off, watching Sam for an explanation. Sam laughed.

"Nah, just he's still sleeping and I was bored and I figured we hadn't got to spend much time together lately, you know, and just talk. So…how are things?" Dean was still suspicious.

"Things in general or things with Cas?" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh..both, I guess?" Dean pursed his lips.

"Right now? Things kinda suck. We don't know what we are dealing with and it's still taking people and we aren't any closer to killing it." Dean took a deep breath. "Things with Cas are great. I dunno, man. It's just like…he gets me. Better than anyone I've ever known. I don't know whether it's because he's an angel or if it's just him but…he knows what I need without me having to tell him. It's…awesome. To have someone taking care of me for once." Sam smiled. He'd never heard his brother talk about someone like he talked about Cas. It was refreshing. Dean cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So how are things with you?" Sam smiled and opened his mouth to answer just as the bathroom door opened and Cas stepped out, stark naked, obviously intending to have some 'alone time' with Dean. He saw Sam and instantly blushed crimson.

"Sam! I…uhh..didn't expect to see you here." Dean busted out laughing and Sam matched Cas' blush.

"I guess that's my cue." He stood up and made his way to the door. He nodded at Dean, then at Cas, and disappeared out the door, muttering something about brain bleach. Dean looked at Cas and started to laugh again. Cas stared down at the floor.

"I was trying to be seductive." he said, shuffling his feet around. "I did not expect for your brother to be in the room. I should have checked." Dean stood to his feet and walked over to the angel, still chortling. He put his arms around Cas and hugged him.

"S'alright, Cas." he said, kissing the angel. Cas stood back.

"I may have scarred your brother. It isn't alright." Dean started to laugh again.

"He's fine, Cas. Trust me." Cas accepted Dean's kiss but he still looked troubled. Dean let go of Cas and walked over to his bag. He tossed a pair of underwear towards his angel.

"Get dressed, angel. We have work to do."

After collecting Sam and (a very reluctant) Gabriel, Dean and Cas climbed into the Impala to start the interviews. Sam had put together a list of all the children that had witnessed Katie's disappearance. Dean decided they should split up, since, at least in his mind, it would seem suspicious if four different FBI agents came to your house at one time. Besides, they would get through the interviews much quicker that way, so they divided the list into two and went their separate ways.

The first house on Dean and Cas' list was Katie's. Sam had seemed…reluctant to interview the parents of the missing girl, so he had given it to Dean. He wasn't looking forward to it either.

Cas stood calmly by his side as the rang the doorbell. He didn't seem at all concerned with the fact that they were about to talk to the parents of a girl who had gone missing less than twelve hours ago. A pretty, middle-aged woman with red-rimmed eyes answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Dean and Cas flashed their FBI badges.

"Agents Coulson and Fury. We're here about your daughter's disappearance." Dean said, flashing her a smile. She blinked in surprise.

"She hasn't even been missing for 12 hours yet. How did you…?" She trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"We were already here about the other disappearances, and we happened to hear about your daughter." She nodded and held out her hand.

"I'm Amanda Wilson. Please come in."

**A/N: Sorry about the Avengers reference. I recently watched the movie and it wouldn't leave me alone. **

**deathraptor22: I'm really sorry about how long it took, I just want you to know that I would never abandon this story, I couldn't bear to leave you all hanging like that, especially with how nice you have all been to me. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ladybugsmomma: I don't know, I guess you'll just have to keep reading *evil laughter* On another note, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Jinx2013: I think most of us would just love to get Dean jealous :) Thank you for reading!**

**And now that I've answered everyone, I have another vote I want to put up. Yay or Nay to Sabriel smut? Just leave a review or drop me a PM to vote. If it's a yes, it won't necessarily be in the next chapter so you can take your time. Thank you all again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jealousy

**A/N: I'm trash. I'm trash and I suck and you should all hate me. I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with work and I just haven't been felt good but that's still no excuse and I wouldn't be surprised if you all curse my name. (Please don't, I love all of you) Huge thanks to Jinx2016, , ladybugsmomma, HelloAlienz, and Sam(Guest) for your reviews. Also, in this chapter is where it starts to go back to the original story so if you haven't read that yet you may be lost.**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**You can still vote for whether or not you want Sabriel smut. It's not in this chapter so voting is still open. Just drop me a PM or leave a review and I'll either make it happen or not make it happen. I love you all so much!**

Dean stepped inside when Amanda stepped back, allowing them entry into her home. Cas followed and Amanda shut the door with an audible _snap_ once everyone was inside. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"You're going to have to forgive the mess…with everything that's been going on lately, cleaning just hasn't been a priority." Dean nodded, and Cas spoke in a low, calming voice.

"We are sorry to intrude on your grief, Mrs. Wilson. I promise we will be quick." Amanda smiled wryly.

"Call me Amanda, please." She took a deep breath. "You aren't intruding on anything, Agent Fury. It'll be nice to not be alone for a while." She walked them into the living room and invited them to sit on the large sectional dominating the space.

"Where is your husband?" Dean asked. Mrs. Wilson scoffed slightly.

"Last time I heard, he was at Jefferson's, killing his liver." The way she said it made it clear this was a long-running fight between the two of them.

"Mrs. Wilson…" Dean started, but she cut him off.

"Amanda, please. Would you care for something to drink? I was just about to make some coffee."

"That would be welcome, Amanda. Thank you." Cas said, smiling. She nodded and went into the kitchen. The moment she was out of sight, Cas turned towards Dean.

"If I am not mistaken, she was referencing the bar we passed on our way into town. Her husband is most likely an alcoholic, and the recent disappearance of his daughter has probably made it worse. It sounds as if this has been an issue for some time." Dean gave a low whistle.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Dean said sarcastically, and the way Cas' face lights up at Dean's 'praise' sends a jolt of guilt through the hunter. He knows the angel is trying his best and being a dick to him (although it was Dean's nature) wasn't necessarily called for.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas beamed. He pursed his lips, seeming to think for a minute and then his brow furrows. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" Dean nodded, even though the quilt was still surging through his body. Cas' face fell slightly.

"You already knew all of that, didn't you? I'm sorry, Dean." He muttered, looking at his hands. The guilt intensified, but before Dean could say anything to the angel, Amanda was re-entering the room with three cups of coffee, along with some cream and sugar, all laid out on a tray.

"I didn't know how you would take it." She explained, sitting the tray on the table.

"Thanks." Dean said, reaching out to take a cup. She nodded and settled down onto the couch.

"Now, how can I help you?" She asked, sipping her coffee. Dean cleared his throat.

"In the days before your daughter disappeared, did you notice anything strange?" he asked. Amanda blinked.

"Nothing that I can think of." She answered. "It was just…a normal week."

"Any cold spots or lights flickering, maybe the smell of sulfur?" Dean pressed. Amanda shook her head.

"No, nothing like that…but…" she glanced away. "I did notice this woman the day before yesterday. The only reason I remember is because she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and it was like 90 degrees outside. I remember thinking that she must be crazy. She was across the street from my daughter's school, watching the kids play on the playground." She cleared her throat. "I only saw her for a second, and then she was gone." Dean and Cas exchanged significant looks and then looked back at her.

"What did this woman look like?" Dean asked. Amanda cleared her throat.

"She was tall. Really tall for a woman. She had long dark hair, I couldn't tell you the exact color. She was dressed odd, too. She had on a purple shirt and a black corset with a long, black skirt. Hell, the only thing she was missing was long, pointy hat and she'd looked like a witch!" She laughed uncertainly. Dean felt his blood run cold. They hadn't run into a witch since…Casmiria. He unconsciously reached for Cas' hand, but thought better of it at the last second. Grabbing your 'partner's' hand wasn't something FBI agents did.

Amanda noticed their silence. "You don't really think it was a witch, do you?" she asked sarcastically. Dean and Cas both shook their heads.

"No, ma'am. But I do think this may be significant in helping us find you daughter. Have you told this to the police?" Cas asked. Amanda nodded.

"They didn't seem to think anything of it. Said it was most likely my subconscious looking for a reason Katie would be missing." She looked down and sighed. "Hell, I thought it was my imagination." She looked back up. "Do you really think that it may have something to do with Katie's disappearance?" Dean cleared his throat.

"We have to go on the assumption it may be. We want to talk to her at any rate. Do you remember anything else about her? The smallest detail may help." She shook her head.

"It was really far away and I only caught a glimpse. I'm sorry." Cas reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Amanda." She looked up and gave Cas a look that set Dean on edge. Lonely housewife or not, she had no right to look at his boyfriend like that. Dean stood up.

"If you think of anything else, please give us a call." Dean took a business card out of his wallet and held it out to her. She looked surprised.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked, reaching out to take the card. Cas gave Dean a look but followed suit.

"Yeah, we want to get this back and start on it immediately, start trying to find her. If we wait any longer, she might leave the area, if she hasn't already." Amanda nodded and stood up.

"I guess I can see that. Will you let me know if you find her?" She asked, walking with them to the door.

"You'll be the first to know." Dean answered. She cleared her throat and grabbed a pen.

"Here, I'll give you my number and you can just call." Before Dean could say anything she took Cas' hand and wrote it down. The action gave Dean the irrational urge to pull Cas away from the woman and claim him. She smiled hesitantly at Cas as she let go of his hand. Dean opened the door and let Cas pass him before nodding to Amanda.

"If you have any more questions or anything, don't hesitate to call me." Dean didn't miss that she said all of this to Cas, not even sparing a glance at him.

"We will." He said, forcing a smile. She glanced at his direction and nodded. With one last look at Cas, she shut the door. Dean turned and started walking towards the Impala.

"Dean." Cas called, hurrying to catch up to the man. He didn't understand why Dean was acting this way. "Dean, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Dean growled as he climbed into the driver's seat. Cas opened the passenger door and got inside. He opened his mouth to ask again but Dean grabbed his phone and dialed. Cas could hear Sam's voice through the phone.

"Hey, Sammy."

"_Dean? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, we're fine. Got a lead, though. Katie's mom saw a woman a couple of days before she disappeared."

"_A woman? Dean, that's not a lead. There are thousands of women…"_

"She said she was there for a moment and then disappeared. Long, dark hair, tall. Wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with a corset and a long black skirt."

"_Is that all you have?"_

"Yeah, that's all the mom could remember. Why, have you got something?"

"_Maybe. Apparently, there's been some guy running around here talking to people about Supernatural things. He's been telling everyone that it's a witch that's causing all of this. Me and Gabe are trying to track him down right now._

"Alright. We're headed back to the hotel to see if we can dig anything more up about the woman."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Bitch."

"_Later, Jerk."_

Dean hung the phone up. Cas tilted his head the way he always did when he was confused.

"Dean, did I do something to upset you?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You seem upset…" Cas asked, worry lacing his tone.

"I'm fine, Cas!" Dean said. He reached and turned the radio up deafeningly loud, effectively cutting off the conversation. Cas looked down at his hands. Dean was so infuriating sometimes. He was so unwilling to talk about what he was feeling, and Cas wasn't good at human emotions. Dean was obviously upset, so why would he lie to Cas and tell him he wasn't? It just didn't make sense. The sooner Cas knew what was wrong, the sooner he could try and fix it.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot moments later, Dean cut the car off and stepped out without saying a word. Cas followed him quietly as he went to the motel room and opened the door, leaving it ajar so Cas could come through as well.

Well, at least that was something.

Cas closed the door behind him and approached Dean, wrapping his arms around the man's torso. When Dean pulled out of the embrace, Cas knew something was up.

"Dean, what's wrong? Just tell me. There is no point in you lying, I can tell when you are upset, I just don't know why." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't. That's the problem, isn't it? You don't know that you are even doing anything wrong." Dean sat down and put his head in his hands and heaved a sigh. Cas went around and knelt in front of Dean, clasping the man's hands in his.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked. Dean stood up abruptly, ripping his hands out of Cas' and stalking across the room. That made the second time in less than a minute Dean had pulled away from Cas. Knowing that Dean didn't want Cas to touch him made Cas feel sick inside.

"Did you have to flirt with her, Cas?" Dean asked. The angel looked up, startled.

"With who, Dean?" He asked, tilting his head in confustion. Dean shook his head.

"Amanda. You were flirting with her and she was eating it up. For Christ's sake, she gave you her number!" Dean still had his back turned to Cas, who promptly looked down and the seven numbers written on his hand.

"I didn't realize I was flirting. I was trying to be nice. She seemed sad, and lonely."

"She was sad and lonely! Her husband is obviously a deadbeat who would rather drink his life away than stay home with his wife! And then you come up being all nice and…well, she was definitely interested." Dean made a noise of disgust.

"Dean, there is no reason for you to be jealous. I'm not interested…" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

"I'm not jealous!" He half-yelled. Cas sighed and continued.

"I'm not interested in anyone else, Dean. I only want you." Dean scoffed and turned towards the angel.

"Yeah, sure." Dean's tone made Cas angry. He stood and stalked to stand in front of Dean.

"Have I ever given you a reason to believe that I want someone else? What have I ever done to indicate that you are not enough, Dean? Please, enlighten me. There is no one else, no one in this world that could compare to what I feel for you." Dean stood stonily under Cas' barrage until the angel had finished, then he got right up into his face.

"Yeah, Cas, for now! What happens when someone better comes along, huh? Where am I gonna be!?" Dean yelled and turned away from Cas, throwing up his arms in disgust. "I don't want to lose you, Cas. I _can't_ lose you. I won't survive it." He whispered, more to himself than to Cas. The angel reached out tentatively to touch Dean's back, and when the hunter didn't pull away, Cas wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean sagged back against him. "You could do so much better, Cas. I'm just an old broken down hunter that's living on borrowed time." Cas pulled away and went to stand in front of Dean.

"Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I have lived for a very, very long time. And in all my time, I have never come across anyone, any_thing_, that made me feel the way you do, human or angel alike." Cas moved his hands to cup Dean's face. "And until you force me to leave, I'm going to be here, and I'm going to be yours. I don't want anyone else, Dean. I never have and I never will. You may be an 'old, broken down hunter' but you are my old broken down hunter." Cas brought his forehead to rest against Dean's and looked him in the eye. "Believe me when I say I love you, Dean. I love you more than I have ever loved another being. Believe that I would die for you." Dean smiled slowly, and Cas could swear there were tears in the hunter's eyes when Cas leaned in to place a short, sweet kiss on Dean's lips.

There were many outcomes to this action that Cas expected. A laugh, a hug, maybe a self-depreciating joke. What he wasn't prepared for was the eagerness with which Dean returned the kiss.

*****Smut Ahead*****

**Dean's hands came up to cup Cas' face, angling it up so he could kiss him deeper. Cas complied, opening his mouth the moment he felt Dean's tongue run along his bottom lip. Dean kissed the angel eagerly, pushing him back until his back hit the wall. Cas grabbed Dean's waist and pulled them flush against each other, not even a breath between their bodies. Dean moved his mouth from Cas' and began to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses in a trail along the angel's jaw, working is way down to Cas' neck. Cas sighed and tilted his head up to give Dean better access, his hands finding their way under the hunter's shirt and onto the smooth skin of his back. Dean groaned at the contact and his own hands started to roam all over the angel. When Cas felt Dean's hands insistently pushing against his coat and jacket, Cas complied, pushing away from the wall and allowing his coat and jacket to pool at their feet. Cas gripped the hem of Dean's shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the side. The angel's hands immediately found his own shirt and started undoing buttons with clumsy fingers. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough for Dean. He grabbed the collar of Cas' shirt in both of his hands and pulled, popping buttons everywhere in his desperation to get to the angel's chest. Cas couldn't say he minded – he could easily fix the shirt when they were finished, not to mention that Dean's hands and mouth were moving over his newly exposed chest and that made it difficult to think of anything but **_**"FuckDeanFuckDeanFuckDean"**_**. Cas' hands found their way to Dean's hair as Dean kissed and licked his way steadily lower. Dean sank to his knees and undid the angel's pants, pulling them down, along with the boxers in one swift motion. Dean looked up at Cas, locking eyes with him as he leaned forward and tentatively licked the leaking tip of Cas' member. Cas threw his head back and moaned, using his grip on Dean's hair to pull the hunter back up and claim his mouth again. As much as Cas enjoyed 'blowjobs' it wasn't what he wanted right now. He wanted Dean, wanted all of him, and he wanted him right here. Cas dropped his hands from Dean's hair and went to the button of Dean's jeans, undoing it and letting go, allowing gravity to take care of the rest. Dean grinned up at him and hooked his own fingers into his boxers and let them join his jeans before stepping out and kicking them to the side. Dean tried to pull Cas to the bed but the angel held fast.**

"**Can't wait, Dean. Need you now." he whispered, pulling Dean's body back to back and wrapping his hands around his waist so Dean couldn't move away. Dean's eyes darkened in lust and nodded quickly, moving one hand to hitch Cas' leg around his waist.**

"**Cas…lube." he panted, lust making his voice rough and low. Cas took one of Dean's hand and brought it to his own mouth, taking two of Dean's fingers and sucking on them. He rolled his tongue against them and made sure they were thoroughly coated. It was worth it by the way Dean's eyes went wide and his breathing sped up. Cas opened his mouth and Dean withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue as he reached between them and began circling Cas' entrance. The angel's breath hitched as Dean pushed one finger inside him and began moving it in and out. Cas broke the kiss and threw his head back into the wall, moaning at the thought that Dean was going to be inside him soon. Dean's mouth just moved to kiss Cas neck as carefully added a second finger and found his prostate simultaneously , making Cas whimper and push down onto his fingers. **

"**Dean….I'm….**_**shit…**_**ready." he hissed, as Dean pressed on his prostate again. Dean's eyes found his own, and it touched Cas to see the concern there.**

"**Cas…I gotta prep you…or…" Dean insisted, but Cas cut him off.**

"**Dean, I'm a **_**fucking**_** angel of the **_**fucking**_** lord, I can handle it. Fuck me!" Cas cried out. Dean nodded and withdrew his fingers, spitting in his palm and lubing up his dick before pressing forward into Cas.**

"_**Fuck, **_**Cas. I love it when you cuss." Dean said, pushing in slowly. Cas groaned and brought Dean in for a messy kiss that was just **_**perfect**_** as Dean bottomed out. Dean pulled out and pushed in again, starting a fast pace that showed just how much he wanted and needed the angel. Dean slid his hand down and gripped Cas' other leg and pulled it slightly. Cas got the idea wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, allowing Dean to pick him up and wrap his legs around Dean's waist. Dean held him close, kissing his chest, shoulders, and collarbones as he moved in and out in an increasingly frantic, uncoordinated pace. Cas could feel his orgasm building up slowly and reached one hand to jerk his own dick, knowing Dean couldn't do it and hold him up at the same time. **

**And there was no way he was unwrapping his legs from Dean. **

**The angle was too perfect, Dean making Cas see stars with thrust that grazed his prostate, effectively turning the angel into a whimpering, needy mess. Dean dug his nails into Cas, letting the angel know that his orgasm was close. Cas came quite suddenly, taking both of them by surprise but then Dean was coming right after, and **_**damn**_** if the feeling of Dean coming inside him wasn't one of the hottest things Cas had ever felt. Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss as they both rode out their orgasms. Dean started to pepper Cas' collarbones with kisses as he pulled out and set the angel down. Cas' legs refused to hold his weight and he collapsed. He tried to grab Dean to stay upright but ended up just pulling him to the floor alongside him. They both laughed and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead.**

"**I love you, too, Cas. I know I don't say it enough and that I'm jealous and a dick and I wonder why you put up with me sometimes." Dean sighed and buried his face in Cas' hair. "But I'm glad you do." he whispered. Cas looked up at him with a smile on his face. **

"**I love you, too, Dean." he whispered back, nuzzling into Dean's chest happily. They laid there together, both of them too tired and blissed out to move to the bed.**

*****End Smut*****

There was a knock on the door a little while later. Cas groaned.

"Go away." he muttered. Dean chuckled and kissed his head.

"It's probably just Sam, I'll get rid of him and then we can move to the bed." Cas allowed Dean to untangle their limbs and rolled over, finding his own boxers on the floor and pulling them on as Dean did the same. Cas stood to move to the bed when he heard Sam's voice through the door.

"Dean? Cas? I need you to open the door, and make sure you are decent when you do. We've got some….unexpected company." Dean and Cas exchanged a look and suddenly they were both dressed, thanks to Cas' angelic abilities. Dean moved to open the door to see Sam standing beside Gabe. Cas could make out a figure behind them but he wasn't sure who it was until Sam reached back and pulled him into the light. Dean did a double take and reached out for Cas, who stared at the man in complete awe.

Unexpected, yes. In fact, it was the last person either of them had ever expected to see again.

"Hey, guys." Andrew said, grinning sheepishly and nodding at them. Dean blinked and blurted out the question on everyone's mind.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

**Response to reviews:**

**Jinx2016: Thank you and I will! (PS, there is a little more smut in this chapter for you :D)**

** : I agree completely, sometimes you have to have a little family time. That's kinda where I was going with that and you know how emotionally constipated the Winchesters are, they aren't going to come right out and say "I miss you." I'm really glad you like the sequel as much as the orginal it means so much to me that you think that :)**

**Ladybugsmomma: It does suck, I always hated it when little kids were involved in the show, but there is a method to my madness I swear. And I got your vote! Thank you for voting and review and being generally amazing.**

**HelloAlienz: I got your vote!**

**Sam(Guest): Thank you for that, and I am right now!**


End file.
